


The Company I Keep

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping AU, SuperCorp, hostage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Lena is being held hostage in her office for what feels like the umpteenth time.For some reason, she isn't worried.





	The Company I Keep

One would think the villains of National City should have learned better. Lena Luthor was off limits if you even wanted the possibility of living to see tomorrow. Supergirl never killed and that was rather well known, but the closest she had ever come was when the young CEO of L-Corp was at risk. No one knew the exact nature of their relationship but most were aware there had to be something out there for the Kryptonian to kill for.

“You buffoons really ought to know better by now.” Lena snorted, seated on the floor and leaning back against her desk. Her face betrayed no signs of fear or even mild concern. She seemed supremely confident that she would come out alive and well. “I have friends in very high places who will make you regret this foolishness.”

“Still, she underestimates us.” the man in the mask chuckled darkly at Lena. It was a simple sock hat with eye-holes cut out to hide his face, but Lena knew someone who could see through a much denser mask.

Luckily, that same friend had installed a panic button beneath Lena’s desk she had just managed to press. It let out a high-pitched sound no human could possibly hear. Lena ran her finger over the symbol rhythmically, as though to reassure herself. She heard a familiar ‘whoosh’ and covered her head preemptively before the glass window pane shattered. There was a flutter of cloth and the sound of boots hitting the floor. Lena glanced up to see the red cape settling with a sheet of blonde hair and hands proudly on hips.

“If I were you,” growled Supergirl “I would start running now.”

Her voice was low, full of danger and barely suppressed fury. The tone threatened a solid thrashing to anyone who dared to defy her.

Lena knew better than to be surprised when they opened fire on the Girl of Steel anyway. Fools always seemed to have to try. Supergirl made short work of them and in mere seconds she and Lena were alone in the office, the villains likely dropped off in the National City Police Precinct for proper processing.

“You are alright?” Supergirl asked, giving Lena a look she had learned to identify as her x-ray vision stare. “Nothing seems to be broken.”

“No, I’m okay. I’m actually pretty used to this now. The button came in handy. One would think word would get around I am off limits.” Lena gave the young hero one of her most put together looks in a transparent attempt to disguise her fear and racing heartbeat. “I feel as though I bear some responsibility. Some only come after you due to your association with me though you do have your own fair share of enemies and your brother’s beside.” Supergirl asserted through her soft smile. 

“I have the utmost faith in your ability to protect me and the constant bombardment of kidnapping attacks is easily outweighed by your friendship.” Lena said as though it were obvious in that no-nonsense tone of hers. “I cannot in good conscience blame any of this on you. People will always find a reason to hate me, whether it be the company I keep or my last name.”


End file.
